Why?
by Animegrl123
Summary: A little boy. All alone. People see him standing there, but nobody looks. Nobody cares. All they see is the monster within. They don’t see the child that is right in front of them.


_Okay, so this is just a really short oneshot that I like, just thought of. Seriously, I wrote this in thirty minutes, so it's not developed into much, but I like it, and for it being a spur of the moment story, I think it turned out pretty good. But I guess that's for you to decide. So please, read and review! Oh, and I do not own Naruto...sadly. _

* * *

A little boy. All alone. People see him standing there, but nobody looks. Nobody cares. All they see is the monster within. They don't see the child that is right in front of them. They don't see the tears that are running down the boy's cheeks as they walk by. They don't see the bruises that cover the boy's body. Some of the bruises are from the villagers who look and see a monster. Some are from the boy's training.

The boy works harder than any other child in his class. He wants to be the best, yearns for even just the slightest bit of praise. He wakes up before the sun in the morning, and trains for the four hours he has before school starts. Sometimes he loses track of time, and gets to school late. Then he gets punished by the glares he gets from his classmates as he makes his way to his seat.

As the day goes on he has to sit at that wooden desk, just like the rest of the children in his class. However, the other children in his class got a full night's sleep before coming to class. So sometimes he falls asleep. Then he gets laughed at when the teachers have to wake him up.

In the afternoon, he and his class get to train outside. He gets to show off the moves that he works so hard on to perfect. Except that he still doesn't get the move right, and so he once again gets a mixture of laughter and glares. Then the real star of the class has to go, and he completes the move almost effortlessly, making the poor boy feel even smaller.

So as soon as school is out, the boy goes back to his secret training place, and trains for the rest of the day, until the sun goes down and the sky is too dark to see by. Then his stomach reminds him that he hasn't had any food for hours, so he sets out for dinner. He goes to the same place nearly every night; Ichiraku Ramen. This is the highlight of his day, because the old man seems to actually care about him. He always has a nice big bowl of the boy's favorite food steaming and ready for him when he gets there.

Sometimes the old man talks to the boy. He hears about how hard the boy works, but never does he hear the boy complain. Sometimes he sees the bruises on the boy, and he inwardly gets angry. How could people be so cruel to an innocent boy? he wonders, but says nothing out loud. He knows the boy doesn't like to talk about his life. The man has tried to talk about the boy's situation with the Hokage, but he says that there is nothing else that he can do for the boy. So both old men have to sit back and protect the boy from afar.

Once the boy has finished eating he has to leave and head back to his home. Sometimes he makes it home without any encounters. But not often. Sometimes the villagers see him and start shouting at him, or even throwing things at him. When this happens, he begins to run. Sometimes he gets chased. Men throw things. Women yell things and don't let their children anywhere near him. Dogs growl at him, and cats hiss. He is all alone in the world.

When he finally gets home he immediately gets ready for bed, often times holding back tears while doing so. It's not until he's actually in bed that he allows the tears to fall. They run down his cheeks, and slide gracefully off of his skin. His pillow has tearstains all over it, as does his sheets. Quite often he cries so hard that his body begins to shake. Before long he's gasping for breath, trying desperately to fill his lungs with something other than tears and pain.

As he lies there shaking and wet, he's thinking one thing. Why? Why do they hate me? What did I do? Why am I alone? Why can't anyone love me? _Why?_

At some point late in the nights he is able to cross over into unconsciousness. His dreams are filled with death, fire, a man with long blonde hair, and a giant beast with nine tails. He doesn't understand the dreams, and never does. He wakes up screaming sometimes, but in the morning he won't be able to remember why.

When he wakes up in the morning, he sighs as he gets ready for another day full of glares,sweat, tears, and loneliness, the worst kind of pain that anyone can know.

* * *

_So, what did you think? Good or bad? Well, whatever you think, I'd love to hear it! I really need some feedback. So please review!_


End file.
